El precio de la felicidad
by Princess Byakugan
Summary: Ino y Hinata son dos muchachas que se verán envueltas en una serie de eventos desafortunados. Eventos que las dejarán devastadas y sin ganas de seguir, sus vidas irán recuperando color poco a poco gracias a dos hermanos, que a su vez también luchan contra sus propios demonios. ¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar, para volver a ser feliz?


Universo alternativo de Naruto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo y lo que veía seguía sin agradarle. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se tocó los pechos tratando de aplastarlos con las manos. La acomplejaban tanto por su tamaño inusual. A pesar del vestido tan discreto que tenía puesto, a causa de sus pechos seguía pareciendo una muchacha promiscua queriendo mostrar más de la cuenta. Bajó sus manos a las caderas, y a su tacto tampoco le agradó. Tuvo deseos de llorar pero se contuvo. Ya no era la niña llorona que fue hace algunos años, todo gracias en gran parte a él. Se preguntaba internamente que había sido de él...

Probablemente ya la había olvidado, probablemente había tenido nuevos amigos, de hecho confiaba que aquello haya sucedido, porque internamente rogaba que hubiese dejado de lado aquella faceta solitaria que lo apartaba tanto de la gente y le hacía tanto daño.

Él fue su primer amigo, la primera persona que la impulsó a confiar más en sí misma.

Se miró en el espejo y reparó en sus propios ojos. Antes de sus pechos, antes de sus caderas, lo que más odiaba de sí misma eran sus ojos hasta que...

- _No creo que sean raros, son especiales...de hecho hasta son bonitos. Es como si tuvieras dos lunas en vez de ojos-_

Hinata sonrió para sí misma. Sus ojos le agradaron desde entonces.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Hinata no tuvo que girarse para saber de quién se trataba, solo existía una persona en esa casa que entraba sin tocar a todos lados. Una tormenta rubia de ojos azules llamada Ino.

-¡¿Se puede saber que carajos es ese vestido?!- chilló mientras la apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice como si estuviese cometiendo un pecado terrible.

Hinata la miró desconcertada. Adoraba a Ino, de verdad. Pero a veces se ponía como una puta cabra y a la ojiperla le costaba entenderla.

-Dime ¿para qué mierda tienes estos pechotes si no los lucirás?- dijo mientras agarraba los pechos de su hermana y las apretaba descaradamente. Hinata soltó un bufido de exasperación. Reparó en ella, ella lucía fantástica, tenía el pelo rubio recogido hasta la mitad, un hermoso vestido color purpura que le llegaba hasta mitad de los muslos y unos zapatos de tacón negro de unos 10 cm.

Ino no era su hermana de sangre, pero políticamente sí lo era. Hinata sufrió la separación de sus padres a la edad de once años, una separación que no terminó muy bien debido a la gran prepotencia de su padre, por esa razón tuvieron que mudarse a Suna con su madre y su hermano Neji, dejando prácticamente toda su vida en Konoha. Al principio todo parecía una pesadilla, pero con el tiempo lo fue superando, hasta que dos años después su madre volvió a casarse con el padre de Ino, un maravilloso hombre al que adoraba igual que a un padre.

-¿Crees que es demasiado vulgar?- Preguntó Hinata cohibida e Ino puso los ojos en blanco por el desconcierto.

-¡Creo que es demasiado mojigato!- exclamó frustrada. -¿Quieres morir virgen? ¿Acaso es eso? Si es así dímelo y te dejaré en paz.

Y ahí iba la rubia con su drama de la virginidad.

-Tú también sigues siendo virgen- le recordó la ojiperla y a la rubia casi se le cae la quijada.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque te recuerdo que tengo novio... ¡Pero si tú sigues así no echarás un polvo en tu vida Hinata! ¡EN TU VIDA! Deberías aprovechar que hoy vendrán los nuevos socios de papá... tal vez tengan un hijo guapo de nuestra edad.

-Hinata no aprovechará nada- una serena y pausada voz en la puerta hizo que Ino tragara saliva- Y tú no perderás la virginidad hasta los treinta años.

-¡No empieces Neji! Todo es tu culpa ¿Sabes? Por suerte Shikamaru ya no te tiene miedo porque si no yo seguiría siendo la única chica del instituto sin novio... bueno penúltima.

Neji dio dos grandes zancadas hasta quedar enfrente de la rubia y puso cara de psicópata- si me entero que Shikamaru te hizo algo indebido volverás a serlo- amenazó. Hinata soltó una risita divertida, siempre era lo mismo con aquel par.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a amenazarlo! ¿Acaso no es suficiente con papá?

-Ese vestido es demasiado inapropiado, los hombres te mirarán con no muy respetables intensiones y tendré que intervenir- espetó el castaño mientras reprobaba la vestimenta de su escandalosa hermana.

-¡Ni te atrevas a sugerir que lo cambie!

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?- la potente voz de Inoichi Yamanaka hizo que ambos jóvenes callaran y se giraran a observar

-Pelea de hermanos cariño...No pasa nada- Los tres jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertos en cuanto vieron a Himaku Hyuga aparecer tras Inoichi.

-Mamá, estas hermosa- admiro Neji.

-Totalmente- siguió Ino.

Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, adoraba a la familia que tenía, era perfecta, aquella escena la quería conservar para siempre en su memoria. Su madre con aquel vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los talones y el cabello recogido en su totalidad, parecía una reina, y a su lado Inoichi Yamanaka con su porte de caballero vestido con un impecable smoking negro, parecían un rey moderno. Sus hermanos. Todo. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Prácticamente lo tenía todo.

-Los invitados no tardan en llegar, es hora de que bajen y los atiendan como es debido. Principalmente a mi nuevo socio, les rogaré que lo traten como es debido, es imprescindible que dejen una buena impresión. -Lo último lo dijo mirando inquisidora mente a su hija.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto se percató de aquello.

-¿Qué insinúas?- dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas-

-Nada, solo que seas un poco más cautelosa con tu comportamiento y por sobre todo que no grites en presencia de los Uchiha... son bastante especiales y odian los comportamientos vulgares...

-¿Los Uchiha?- interrumpió Hinata aunque no era su intensión. Internamente se preguntaba si se trataba de alguien cercano a él aunque resultaba casi imposible ya que él vivía en...

-Si, vienen de Konoha- dijo Inoichi sin darle mucha importancia.

No había duda, se trataba de él, o al menos alguien cercano a él. ¿Su hermano tal vez? ¿O sus tíos? ¿Él también vendría?... De repente la idea de buscar un vestido más bonito le resultó no tan descabellada.

-¡Papá! ¿Acabas de llamarme vulgar?- Ino tenía los labios arrugados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No cariño, dije que eras especial-

...

Había demasiadas personas en la fiesta que Ino al final perdió de vista a su despistada hermana. Lamentaba no haberle buscado algo más adecuado para ver si por fin Hinata se animaba con algún chico. Ahora se encontraba buscándola como loca, se aburría a mares y más aún con todos aquellos hombres de negocios, aunque también habían jóvenes de su edad a la rubia no le importo mucho interactuar con alguno de ellos... después de todo ya tenía novio. Uno maravilloso que la amaba y...

-¡Puf! -En un mal giro la rubia había chocado con alguien haciendo que un frío líquido se derramara sobre sus pechos manchando por completo su vestido.

-¡Serás gilipollas! ¡¿Donde mierda tienes los ojos?! ¿¡En el culo acaso!?- chilló la rubia captando la atención de todos a su alrededor- ¡ME HAS ARRUINADO EL PUTO VESTIDO!

-¿Disculpa?- Si, definitivamente Itachi Uchiha jamás había oído tantas groserías en tan pocos segundos. Quería asegurarse de que había oído bien-

-¡¿Además de gilipollas, sordo?! ¡Joder, te acabo de decir que me manchaste el vestido SUBNORMAL!

-No lo has dicho, lo has gritado- corrigió el moreno.

-¡INO YAMANAKA! ¿Se puede saber que haces?- Inoichi apareció más pálido de lo normal. Los gritos de su hija lo habían alertado y cuando al fin la encontró su temor creció aun más al ver a quien estaba insultando su delicada princesa.

-¡Papá! Este idiota me derramo su asqueroso alcohol encima ¡Échalo!- dijo la rubia mientras arrugaba la nariz y miraba de reojo al hombre. No podía negar que era jodidamente atractivo... Su perfil era impecable, su nariz, sus ojos, su cabello recogido con una coleta baja... definitivamente se quedaba corta con decir que era atractivo... ese hombre a pesar de ser un completo idiota, era el hombre más hermoso del universo, era un dios del Olimpo, era un...

-¡Discúlpela señor Uchiha!

Era un ¿¡UCHIHA!? Ino trago saliva y miró a su padre aterrada... ¿Aquel hombre era el nuevo socio de su padre?

-¡Encantadora hija señor Yamanaka, más encantadora aún que la dulce Hinata!- Itachi sonrió de medio lado al observar las muecas de horror que hacía la rubia.

-¡Lo siento tanto... no sé... no sé como remediarlo, papá!

-Pide disculpas- dijo el rubio de manera hostil.

-Lo haré, pero si él también lo hace-

-¿Qué?- El patriarca del Clan Yamanaka no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-

-¡No me mires así! ¿Acaso no ves lo que me hizo?- volvió a chillar.

-¡Se acabó! Esta castigada hasta el año que viene jovencita, sube a tu cuarto y olvídate de esta fiesta.

-¡BIEN! ¡De todas formas no me da la gana seguir en una fiesta dedicada a este...-Ino miro a Itachi buscando el insulto ideal, un insulto que lo ofendiera tanto que doliera- este feo. -¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Enserio?

Itachi reprimió una carcajada... Jamás pensó verse involucrado en una pelea tan estúpida e infantil, y más aún con una niña tan vulgar.

-Deberías darme las gracias. No es correcto que una niña vaya con un vestido tan insinuador.- aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ino iba a matarlo pero antes lo insultaría tanto que...

Inoichi cogió de la mano a su hija y la sacó de allí antes de que lo avergonzara más. Durante el trayecto hiso señas a Neji para que hablara con el Uchiha tratando de justificar el comportamiento de la rubia.

-¡Disculpe a mi hermana! Es un poco especial...

-Muy vulgar- corrigió el azabache y Neji arrugó la nariz.

...

Hinata realmente lamentaba no haber podido cambiarse el vestido... la duda de si él estaría presente la carcomía por dentro. Miró hacia todos lados buscando a su atolondrada hermana que ya llevaba varios minutos desaparecida de su punto de vista.

-Cariño, ven... Quiero presentarte a los Uchiha- Inoichi apareció al lado de la ojiperla que se encontraba congelada con lo que le había dicho.

-¿Lo-los Uch-Uchiha?- cuestionó tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-Así es, ya están aquí ¿Has visto a Ino? Pensé que estaríais juntas...- inquirió el Yamanaka mientras dirigía a la ojiperla.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza, su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Él también? era lo único que se preguntaba.

Al llegar junto al pequeño grupo de hombres su desilusión se hizo presente… él no estaba.

-Señores, me gustaría presentarles a mi hija- dijo en voz alta Inoichi llamando la atención de los tres hombres presentes- Aunque no sea de sangre, esta preciosa niña es y siempre será mi hija- dijo y Hinata se giró a mirarlo con los ojos brillantes de emosión. Definitivamente tenía el mejor padrastro del mundo, finalmente se giró a observar a los hombres presentes.

-¡Mucho gusto!- dijo haciendo una leve referencia como acostumbraba con todo el mundo-¡Es un placer conocerlos!

-Definitivamente el placer es nuestro. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha -dijo el más joven de los tres tomándole la mano y plantándole finalmente un beso en ella como todo un caballero. Hinata se sonrojó, aquel hombre era casi idéntico a él…¿Dónde estaría? Un pequeño vacio se hizo presente en su estomago.

-Es agradable conocer a muchachitas tan educadas- observó el hombre mayor-Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha- este solo le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo.

-Y yo soy Obito Uchiha, es un placer Hinata.-dijo el mas sonriente mientras le tomaba la mano y la agitaba entusiasmadamente. A Hinata le recordó mucho a un viejo amigo de Konoha.

-¡¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?!- preguntó amablemente y como buena anfitriona- Los tres hombres negaron con la cabeza e Inoichi sonrió satisfecho.

-Si no les molesta saldré a tomar un poco de aire- dijo un tanto agobiada. Aunque en realidad solo quería despejar su mente, se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones en tan pocos minutos.

Salió al patio trasero donde una pareja discutía acaloradamente en un rincón oscuro. Por la voz del muchacho Hinata supo que estaba muy enfadado, por lo que decidió ir a otro lado, antes de que se la tomara también con ella.

Cuando se hubo apartado lo suficiente se sentó en uno de los bancos que se encontraban en el jardín de su madre. Un hermoso jardín repleto de todo tipo de flores que por cierto Ino cuidaba como si fueran sus hijos.

Miro al cielo y observó la luna, un cuarto menguante que brillaba pequeñita en el cielo. Se veía tan lejos en aquel momento.

Suspiró.

Vió que el muchacho que minutos antes discutía con una mujer se acercaba, pero se quedó a unos metros de ella. Él encendió un cigarrillo, inhalo todo el humo que pudo y la soltó. Hinata se entretuvo mirándolo hasta que el hombre dirigió la mirada hacia ella. La ojiperla se cohibió un poco y agradeció que no hubiese mucha iluminación sobre ella. Trató de no volver a observarlo pero no pudo por mucho tiempo. En cuanto lo miró, él seguía con la mirada fija en ella mientras seguía fumando. El muchacho dio dos grandes zancadas más sin dejar de mirarla.

Hinata sintió que aquel era el momento perfecto para levantarse y salir huyendo, aquella situación se estaba volviendo incómoda.

Se levantó lentamente tratando de mantener la serenidad que ya había perdido, y giró dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Hinata?- oyó que decía él a su espalda.

::::::::::::::

Holaa! Aquí llego con una nueva historia que espero que les guste, ya que estara lleno de Drama xD

En cuanto a 'Un lugar soleado' creo que tendré la actualización en poco tiempo… Es que me quedé super bloqueada con ello. No la abandonaré, solo pido paciencia

Un b


End file.
